I cant stay away 7
by Kiminblack
Summary: JTG, Shad, and Katrina get ready for another match


I cant stay away 7

Disclaimer: I dont own anyone from the WWE. JTG, Shad, and Cryme Tyme own themselves. And WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Katrina awoke suddenly and felt around the bed for Jay. She looked over at the time. It was 2 o'clock in the morning in San Francisco, and by the noises she heard from outside, there were still plenty of the things going on. She stayed in bed and tried to go back to sleep, but hearing him walk out of the kitchen area to the bed, he crawled in and pulled her close to him. They both quickly fell asleep again.

Waking up drowsily, Katrina felt her way out of bed and went to take a shower and brush her teeth. She was still quite tired, even after sleeping soundly for the rest of the night. Walking back into the room, Jay was sprawled across the bed, still sleeping.

**Jay! Wake up! You gotta go get ready and go to the Bill Graham Civic Center! Come on, up, now! **Katrina told him, so he wouldnt be late for practice at the ring.

He woke up, but, reluctantly so because of not wanting to get up. Traveling was hard on all the superstars. Waiting in the room until Jay was ready, Katrina buisied herself with watching what was on tv for the time being. She heard a knock on the door, it had been a mere few minutes since Jay had been in the shower and was surprised that some one would come and knock on the door. Randy was on the other side of the door... weird.

**Hey, Randy whats up? Jay's taking a shower right now so, he cant really talk.** Katrina asked him while opening the door to let him in to the room.

**Nothing much. How about for you? I just wanted to come and say hello more formally. I know we haven't talked all that much because we're always in different areas.** Randy told her with a small smile on his face.

**Thats so nice of you Randy. Come on, lets sit and wait for Jay.** Katrina said while walking into the living area.

Entering the room, they waited as Jay got ready and just talked about random things like music, places they've been too, and how they met Jay. Finally, he finished with getting ready, so, the three of the them got out and left the hotel room to go to the Bill Graham Civic Center. It was pretty easy to get to, once they figured out on how to get there. No of them knew San Francisco at all, and had yet to know where everything was because they wouldn't have much time outside today. Once Randy, Jay, and Katrina finally found the place, they ran in. Randy and Jay went off to go and get ready to practice in the ring. As for Katrina, she went wandering. She didnt have to go and look for her dressing room quite yet. Looking around she saw some of the divas and wrestlers and said hi to them, some time's stopping to talk to them. After walking around and not talking to anyone, she saw Jeff Hardy walking towards her.

**Hey, Katrina. What's up? How's the buisiness treatin' you this week?** Jeff asked her while pulling her into a hug. (Just a hug, nothing more!)

**Nothin' much. How about you? The WWE's been treating great. I'm lucky, I got Jay to introduce to the company and all you guys. So, it's been really good. I have to go and get changed now. You wanna come with me to the dressing room. And, no, you can't watch me. I'm not a whore. **She told him.

**Naw, I gotta meet up with Matt and get ready for our tag team match. I wouldnt watch, you got Jay, he would kill me if I did watch you and found out about it. Believe me, I know your not a whore. So, see you around and tell Cryme Tyme good luck on their match tonight. **Jeff told Katrina, pulling her into another hug.

**Good luck with your match with Matt. Tell him I said hi. He seems kinda quiet right now. **

Walking into the dressing room, she got out her outfit for the night. Katrina picked a green corset with another black skirt. Jay walked in just as she put on her skirt. He smiled at her and pulled her into his chest.

**Almost ready? The match is gonna start in about 15 minutes.** He asked her with a small smile.

**Yeah, almost. Who are you guys going against tonight anyways? ** She asked him. Katrina never seemed to find out about these things until last minute.

**Well, its actually a surprise until we get out there. I cant tell you who it is. Sorry. But, have I told you that I love you and that you look beautiful today? **Jay told her this in hopes to distract her until the match started. But, knew it would take more work then that to get her mind on something else.

**Ok. Fine then.**

**Come on, lets go and meet Shad for the entrance. Then you'll find out who our match is against tonight. **Jay dragged her along so they wouldnt miss their entrance to the show. He gave her kiss before heading out for the match.


End file.
